B J D
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: A series of stories about BJ dolls and their owners. KimiNaru, ItaSasu, NaruNeji, and ShinoNaru *Naruto luff!* Rated M!


Hey y'alls! I know, I know. I've been gone for a REALLY long time and I'm sorry. But, I'm going on a trip so I figured I'd post this. First chap of B. J. D. series. The next few chapters will be Kimimaro x Naruto. Why? No one else really bothered with it.

Anyway, a disclaimer is in order!

I do no, nor will I ever, own Naruto and anything associated therein. So, sue me! (Please don't! I'm a pauper!)

* * *

B. J. D.

Naruto Yaoi

by:

Ichigo K.

Chapter One

There wasn't a day in his life that Kimimaro could ever remember receiving a gift. He'd been such a lonely, unloved child stuck in a horrid city where he was hated by anyone who saw him. His condition did that to anyone who happened to see it. Every day of his life, he sat in a dark, dreary corner, stuck in such a hole of depression he feared no one could save him.

Until the day the his world was innocently pulled out of the shadows, and into such a bright, beautiful light.

Pale eyes looked to the door as he heard a few knocks. Shifting his legs, Kimimaro stood from the bed, blankets falling from his waist as he stepped stealthily around the folded silk fabric and made his way to the door. He pulled the door open only enough to peek out onto the porch, where a large box now sat. Curious now, he shut the door to undo all the locks (rich men need that many) and threw the door open to stare at the box, beyond bewildered.

"Who in their right mind...?"

He shook his head quickly, deciding not to question before attempting to lift the box, only to find it weighed the same as an average human. Now this was weird indeed. Shrugging off such an oddity, he simply dragged the box into his living room, setting it up to look for an adress. Oddly, he found none.

"That... is one of the strangest things I've seen in quite some time."

Which was saying a lot. Kimimaro now led a rather successful life, being twenty-five, as a lawyer. However, he lived alone in a large, rather lonely house though he could get whatever he wanted... if it was materialistic. But that wasn't what he wanted. Something that was lively, happy... with a pulse. Someone he could call all his own and keep from anyone who dared to try and seperate them. There just wasn't anyone like that in his life.

That was pushed aside when the box moved and released a squeak. Kimimaro jumped back and stared at the box, one eyebrow raised high over his eye. Moving quickly, he cut the top of the box open and fell over when a ball of bright yellow flew from the box.

"BJD my ass! Even we can now breathe! It's what we're designed for- PARTNERS OR FRIENDS!"

Kimimaro stared in awe at this "BJD", who was now cursing the postal service of Japan. This BJD was a rather short male, bright golden hair topped with spikes, but the bottom pulled into a ponytail that draped over his shoulder. Bright azure eyes stared at the ceiling with hate, three whisker marks scarring his cheeks, which were oddly tan for a BJD. His lips were stuck out in a pout, which was an adorable look for him. Body was rather feminine, from Kimimaro could tell. But he didn't want to look further. The boy wasn't clothed... at all.

"Oooohhh! You must be Kimimaro-san! 'Ello then! I'm Naruto, your BJD!"

He was so... lively. It was weird. Like, someone had heard his thoughts.

"Naruto... my BJD? But, who sent you here? I know no one. I make it my business to keep from any relation."

And that was what set off this BJD. He glared at Kimimaro, though it appeared as more of a sulk, and he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Then there is something wrong with you! People are fun, and different! An-"

"No. You are too naive to understand the workings of this world. It is not the ball of happiness you assume it to be. There are shadows and dark figures that loom for that chance to snatch you from the streets to beat and rape you. I would know- I deal with it on a day-to-day basis as my job! Every night, I still have nightmares from my ch-!"

He stopped abruptly and turned on his heel, feet barely making a sound, even on the hardwood floor. He didn't turn to see the BJD's look, his lip tugged between his teeth and eyebrows furrowed in worry. Like he'd done something wrong.

* * *

When Kimimaro opened the door to his house at six, after he'd finished work, he was instantly greeted with a delicious aroma. Which would have concerned him, had he not receive that BJD earlier that day. Carefully removing his shoes and tie, he stepped lightly onto the floor and made his way to the kitchen, where the blonde BJD was busy shuffling around the stove and table. Well, this was a new one.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?"

Naruto nearly dropped the pot he was holding when he jumped and turned quickly to stare at Kimimaro.

"Don't do that! And I was... making us dinner."

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow, especially at the 'us', and looked to the table, where a rather... delicious looking meal sat, waiting for both of them to enjoy. And, though he hated to admit it, he couldn't wait to enjoy it.

"Well then, I'm not one to skip out when a compliment is needed. It does look rather... delectable."

The blush that painted the BJD's cheek was completely worth it. Kimimaro almost smiled, but he couldn't. Never has he actually been able to do so. He gave points to the boy for getting the corner of his lip to twitch. And so, both sat down to eat the food prepared by the BJD, the meal completely silent.

* * *

"Kimimaro-san... where do I sleep?"

Staring sleepily at the boy, Kimimaro looked around. He was positive he had a spare bedroom around this huge fucking house somewhere.

"Damn it all to hell. Where did I put that bed?"

So, he got a little cranky when he was tired. But who didn't? Cursing everything from the ground to the Heavens above, he grabbed the boy's hand, making sure to keep the grip light so as not to scare him too badly, and led him along until he passed his own room into the last one, where a large canopy bed rested, covered in deep blue blankets.

"This can be your room. If you want to ever re-decorate, just let me know and I will go buy the things you need. No one uses this room, so I see no problem with it."

Kimimaro nodded, as if to assure his own words, and turned to go to his room so he could finally sleep. Or until he felt arms wrap around his waist and a face buried into his back. His eyes widened and he stopped breathing all together. But the boy didn't notice that.

"Thank you, Kimimaro-san."

Finally, Kimimaro felt the arms leave his waist and nodded, quickly walking to his room, where he discarded all but his boxers and slid onto his bed. For hours, he just laid there, staring at the dark ceiling. One thought was running through his mind-

'What was that feeling I felt when he hugged me?'

Done! Wooo Review, my lurvlies!


End file.
